Abusive Love
by LoveMichelleStories
Summary: ** No Demigod stuff involved ** Annabeth Chase, a girl with the smarts, is always getting emotionally, mentally, and physically hurt by Ethan Nakumara, her boyfriend. She tried getting away from him but it didn't work. But will Ethan's arch enemy, Percy Jackson, help her through? And what are these feelings Percy has for her? PERCABETH STORY. Don't read if weak to violence.
1. Abusive Love

Annabeth slowly opened the door, walking in home silently. It was 4 am in the morning and she did not want to get in trouble with her parents nor wake them up. She silently closed the door and scurried to her room.  
Lifting up her shirt, she gasped, wincing. Her back had a big, ugly bruise. Bruises covered most of her sides. She lightly laid a finger on the bruise, a shot of pain striking through her. She winced. She was passed out most of the night, but she remembered what clearly had happened…  
Annabeth was hanging out with her boyfriend, Ethan Nakumara. They had been going out for a while now; Ethan was quite popular at Goode High School. Ethan had been a sweetheart at first; buying her flowers, chocolates…. then he started having alot of stress from somewhere. He always put his anger towards Annabeth, hurting her physically. She now had to come home every night with bruises. Ethan would get jealous of any boy she talked to, then hurt her again. Annabeth tried breaking up with Ethan, but Ethan wouldn't let her and hurt her even more. Every time was worse. But she would always forgive him when he said that he was sorry, that he was out of control. For a second, he would be the sweetheart Annabeth loved again.

Hmmm…. What happened last night…. She recalled all memories, memories rushing at her like waves of water. She winced, grey eyes full of terror.

_Annabeth and Ethan were at his house, alone, like always. His parents were always out and he was an only child… staying at home alone with him would be dangerous. Annabeth felt her phone ring.. the caller ID said Malcolm, her twin brother. Annabeth excused herself, walked to the hallways, taking the phone call._  
_"Annabeth. You have to come home right now." Malcolm's voice came in. Malcolm was the only one knowing about Ethan's harm. "You can't let him."_  
_"I know, I'll try to get out. See you at home." She hung up and walked back into the living room. "Sorry that was my brother-"_  
_"Don't lie to me." Ethan's eyes flared. "I heard a guy's voice, much deeper than your brother's."_  
_"Don't be ridiculous, Ethan. It was just Malcolm-"_  
_A pain shot from her cheek. She slowly raised a hand, touching her numb cheek. Ethan had slapped her._  
_"Ethan- Ethan please stop! I need to go home-" She cried._  
_"No! You will stay here with me, and I will teach you what happens when you talk to boys." He flung his foot forward, kicking her off her feet. She doubled over in pain and sank to the floor. She slowly backed away from him, getting cornered into the wall._  
_"Please Ethan- please don't do this!"_  
_"You lying, traitorous bitch. You want to cheat on me?" His eyes grew with fire. "Let me teach you what happens!" Annabeth felt another powerful kick in the stomach, and she winced, tears streaming down her cheeks. Kick after kick, Ethan must have wanted more pain. He ran to the kitchen and held a fruit knife. Annabeth screamed in terror._

_"Ethan Ethan NO! You can't stab me!" she screamed with all her last bit of energy. Instead of stabbing her, he traced the blade over her wrists and up her arms, leaving behind an open cut and a trail of blood._

_"Did you learn now, little girl? Did you learn now to never lie to me?" His eyes burned with hatred. "You won't ever lie to me again. You will never." He flung the knife behind him and kicked her again, flinging her against the wall. "You will remain with me always."_  
_Somewhere on the way, Annabeth had passed out on pain._

"Ouch! Shit!" she winced, brushing her bruise lightly with her hands. She sighed, glancing at the clock. 5:30. She should get ready for school.  
She carefully pulled on a clean grey long sleeved sweater, pulled on black jeans- after she had learned that there were bruises over the legs too- and then let her hair down, covering the red mark on her cheek and a bruise on her left temple. She picked up concealer and foundation, applying on a bit to cover her bruises on her arm, the scar on her arms, and the bruise on her face. She applied on blusher and glanced in the mirror. She looked okay- she certainly didn't look like one who had just gotten beaten up. She grabbed her backpack, brushed her teeth quickly, then limped outside.  
"Annabeth." She heard a deep male's voice behind her. She panicked for a second, thinking it was Ethan. She slowly turned around and sighed in relief, seeing her brother. Her relief quickly stiffened when Malcolm scowled.

"Let me see the bruises this time." Annabeth sighed and lifted her shirt just a teeny bit, showing the bruise. She heard Malcolm gasp lightly.  
"Annabeth, you have to stop this!"

"Malcolm, I've tried! This time he pulled a knife!"  
She saw sheer horror creep onto Malcolm's face. "He did _what_?"

Annabeth started to cry. "He pulled out a small knife, and cut my arms.."  
Malcolm's face was white. He let out a small growl.  
Annabeth, infuriated with herself, pulled away from Malcolm and ran painfully to school, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran until she found the abandoned bathroom where she always is at and sank down, sobbing. Her sobs could not be heard from outside, but the sobs were pretty loud.  
So loud that she did not hear the bell ring at 7 am.

-

Percy walked in sheepishly into first period, English, catching Ethan glare at him in the hallways. Thank goodness they didn't have classes together. Percy just smirked and winked.  
Percy and Ethan never liked each other- No, they hated each other. And the feeling was mutual. Both popular, and Ethan knew that Percy liked Annabeth. Obviously he hated him.  
Percy whistled a tune, grabbing a seat from the back. Soon, every seat was filling in but one… hey, where's Annabeth? Just then, the bell rang. The teacher raised an eyebrow- it was unusual for Annabeth to be tardy or absent, for she was a big book worm with high grades…  
There was a knock on the door, and the nearest student opened it. Annabeth hurried in. "Sorry Ms-"  
"It is fine," said. "Just sit down by the last seat… next to Percy." Percy saw Ananbeth hesitate as she walked- no, limped- over to the seat. Percy tapped his desk, catching Annabeth's attention.  
"Everything alright?" he mouthed. Annabeth nodded, winced, as if the movement hurt her, and set her attention back to the board.

Percy watched her every movement the whole period. She shifted uncomfortably every 5 minutes- then she would clench her jaw as if to hide something. He noticed a bit too much makeup on one side. Hmm…  
".. And I believe we don't all really know each other in this class." cleared her throat. "We will have a project on getting to know your partner."  
Annabeth froze, then relaxed. Percy arched an eyebrow, listening to .  
"Your partner will be the person next to you. For example, Annabeth and Percy." Percy felt a leap inside him and smiled. Annabeth, again, shifted uncomfortably.

The teacher finished talking, rearranged some partners, then went back to her desk. Percy cleared his throat, turning sideways to Annabeth.  
"We could start today, get it over with?" Annabeth shrugged and nodded. There was a flash in her eye- was that fear? "Sure."  
Percy yawned. "My house afterschool."  
Annabeth hesitated, then nodded quietly. "Then we have to go without letting Ethan know." Percy arched an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"  
Annabeth shook her head, trying to hide her terrified look with a poker face. "Just… sneak out without running into Ethan."  
Percy nodded and shrugged. "Okay."  
The bell rang.


	2. The Boy with Black Hair and Green Eyes

Annabeth waited nervously for the bell to ring. Sure, she hated Percy Jackson for his rudeness and sass. But they had to work on the project… and she couldn't afford to get a bad grade just because of a guy she hated…  
No, not hated. Loathed, because of Ethan. She knew they were at competition, but what for?  
The bell rang three times, class dismissed. She slid out quietly out of her seat, and scurried out silently. She unfolded the piece of paper Percy gave her. His locker was... right here. She waited impatiently when she finally caught a glimpse of a tall, lean boy with black hair and green eyes. Percy smiled and whistled a tune, opening his locker.

"Can you get any slower?" Annabeth said impatiently. Percy raised an eyebrow, took out some textbooks, stuffed it in his back pack, then slammed his locker shut. Annabeth looked around nervously. When Percy slammed his locker, she caught a glimpse of Ethan at the end of the hall. She gasped quietly and pulled at Percy's arm. "Hurry up! Where's your car?" She slightly slouched behind Percy's outline to hide from Ethan. Luckily, it didn't seem like he saw Annabeth yet. Percy pointed to the back door- the opposite of where Ethan was- and she half dragged Percy outside.

"Woah! What's the hurry?" He pulled out a set of keys and pressed the car key, unlocking the doors to his car, which happened to be a dark blue Toyota. She grimaced and opened the door, climbing onto the passenger seat with a wince of her bruised body. Percy was already in the driver seat, starting up the engine. The car pulled out of the parking lot into the road. Annabeth sighed in relief. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Percy raise an eyebrow.

"So what was the hurry?" He asked, his green eyes fixed on the road. She hesitated. "Ethan gets awfully jealous when I'm with a guy," was all she said. Which, wasn't entirely false. If Ethan had seen them.. oh, the horror of the punishment he would give her..

"What a nice boyfriend," she heard Percy grumble sarcastically. She managed to roll her eyes.

The blue Toyota was pulled into a driveway to a big light blue painted house. Annabeth felt her eyes widen. "Nice house."

"Thanks, but only me and my mom live here..." He slid out of his seat and Annabeth got out too. Percy walked up the steps to the door, and unlocked the door. Annabeth followed him inside.

The inside looked bigger than the outside. The aroma smelled tasty. Percy inhaled the aroma and smiled, walking into the kitchen and finding a plate. Annabeth followed after him.

"Blue cookies?" She asked with an arched eyebrow. He shrugged with a slight smile. "Me and my mom have a thing of adding blue coloring to food." He looked around. "Don't think Mom's home though." He waved a hand at her to follow him upstairs. She did, and found a surprisingly neat room with blue wallpaper. "Nice room."

Percy smiled sheepishly and dragged another chair to his enormous desk. She sat down in one and pulled out a pen and loose leaf paper.

"Okay, so what's your full name?" He asked.

"Annabeth Athena Chase."

"Athena?"

"Yeah, my mom was a Greek mythology freak."

Percy nodded, writing on his paper. "Favorite color?"

"Grey."

"Very nice and creative color."

"Do not insult grey!"

"Woah, jeez woman."  
Annabeth grinned in glee and satisfaction. Percy scratched his head.  
"Umm, favorite subject?" he asked. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"I like any subject."  
"Course you do, you're Annabeth."  
Annabeth laughed slightly. Even if this was someone she was supposed to hate, it was far better than being with Ethan.  
"Hobby?"  
"Designing blueprints for architectural buildings," she answered immediately, holding back a wince from her sudden answer that caused movement in her waist.  
She must have looked peculiar, because Percy looked at her with confusion on his face. "Alright?"  
"Yepp, just a waist ache." It wasn't entirely a lie. The throbbing was hurting more and more; she should have it looked at when she went home.

Percy gave her one last suspicious look and went on with questions. "Who do you live with?"  
Annabeth hesitated. "M.. My dad. St.. step mom. Malcolm."  
"Why are you stammering?"  
"Nothing."  
"Tell me."  
"It's nothing!"  
"Tell me!"  
Well isn't he persistent. Somehow in a way, annoying.  
"Percy. It's nothing."  
He sighed in defeat. Before he could protest, she shot out a question for the project. "Full name?" Percy smirked. "Perseus Jackson."  
"Perseus?"  
"Your mom isn't the only Greek mythology freak."  
"Ah." She wrote it down:_ Perseus Jackson has a mom that is a Greek mythology freak._  
"Favorite color?" she shot again.  
"Blue."  
"Makes sense, from all the blue food and blue wallpaper and blue backpack and… is that a blue laptop case?" She stifled a laugh, and Percy grinned foolishly. Annabeth tried to smile back, but she felt the stabbing pain in her side again. Fighting back the pain, Annabeth finally winced, letting go of all the pain she was holding back. She heard Percy gasp, and she saw that her shirt was lifted up a bit, revealing a part of the now looking very bad bruise.  
"What happened?" he asked softly, scooching closer to her, his eyes fixed on the bruise. She felt heat rushing to her face, memories of last night rush back at her. tears stung her eyes.  
"Let me see it." Percy said, softly but compelling. She lifted the side of her shirt a bit and Percy leaned in, examining the bruise and brushed his fingers softly over it. Annabeth let out a small squeak of pain.  
Percy looked up at her with big green eyes. "Let me help.. please."  
His pleading eyes reminded her of how Ethan was at first. Annabeth didn't say anything.  
"I'm gonna take that as a yes. Let me see the whole bruise."  
Annabeth was about to protest but she slide off her shirt, her being in only her tank top and bra. Percy lifted her tanktop up just a bit, looking at Annabeth for permission. She nodded slightly, and Percy leaned his face close to the bruise.  
His fingers brushed along the surface of the bruise. "Tell me what happened."  
Annabeth sighed. She had just literally got to know him; how would she tell him? But something about his voice made her want to tell him.  
"Ethan. Ever since 3 months ago he started getting violent." she shivered at the thoughts. "Ethan did it last night again.. this time, he dragged a fruit knife across my arms." Annabeth couldn't talk anymore. She was choking on sobs. Percy listened; he listened quietly.  
Finally, after a while he broke the silence. "He shouldn't be treating you this way." he growled lowly. "No girl deserves to be treated like this."  
Annabeth wiped away at her tears and took a deep breath. Percy gently brushed his lips along the surface of her bruise up her side.  
Was it supposed to feel awkward? It didn't. It felt good for some reason. Annabeth sat there, and Percy pulled away just a bit. "Let me see the whole bruise." Annabeth hesitated. It must have shown because Percy quickly whispered. "I won't do anything to you. I promise." Annabeth slowly lifted up and off her tanktop, leaving her in her bra.  
The sudden cold air made her cold. She shivered. Percy's eyes widened, seeing the bruise. Annabeth was glad that Percy was only looking at the bruise. Normally, Ethan would have looked somewhere else. "Does it look bad?"  
"Annabeth, this is horrible. You don't deserve this." Percy bent his head and did the same treatment as earlier; brushing his lips softly across the bruises.  
Maybe Annabeth didn't hate Percy. Maybe she was hating the wrong person.  
Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, lying his cheek on her bruise softly, still on his knees on the floor. Somehow, the pain didn't hurt as much.  
"Why? Why is he doing this to you?" Percy said quietly, and Annabeth spilled silent tears again.  
"I don't know."  
"Why are you still with him?"  
"He would hurt me more if I tried to leave."  
Silence.  
"I could treat you so much better than this," Percy said finally, softly, gently. "I could treat you like a princess."  
"What if you're lying, just like Ethan did?!" Annabeth grimaced. "What if you become sweet like Ethan did at first, then start hurting me?"  
"Annabeth, I see clearly that because of Ethan, you developed trust issues." Percy's gaze shifted up at her. "I know how to respect a girl… a lady. I can treat you like a princess."  
Annabeth stared off into the distance, tears filling her eyes. Percy lifted himself off the floor. "I'll be right back." He left the room. Moments later, he re-entered with a bag full of ice. He pressed the bag against Annabeth's bruises softly and then handed her her tanktop. She slipped on her tanktop over the bag of ice, then her shirt.  
"You can lay down on my bed for now… Rest." Annabeth nodded, glad, and with Percy's help, lied into his bed. His bed was obviously blue and very soft. Very comfortable. Percy closed the door to the bedroom and sat in a chair beside the bed, pulling the blanket covers over Annabeth, who shivered. Even with the blankets, she shivered because of the ice, though it was numbing her pain.  
"Can I lie down next to you to help you stay warm?" she heard Percy's voice say. A voice full of worry. Annabeth, her eyes closed, gave a small nod. She felt Percy carefully lift the blankets up, climbing in next to her. Then he wrapped his arms around her, silent.  
She felt herself dozing off. She hadn't had a good night's sleep in days… always getting beaten up.  
But with Percy? She felt safe, safe for the first time in months.  
Instantly, her eyes closed, falling asleep and also falling in love with the boy who was lying down next to her.


	3. Screw you, Ethan

Annabeth felt her eyelids peel open, as if it hadn't been open for days and was held together like glue. All she saw was darkness.  
It was all a dream, huh? Percy was all a dream? Him taking care of her was a dream? Just then, she realized that she was not alone on the bed. She glanced at the person..

"Percy?" She mumbled. The person woke up, black hair and green eyes. "Annabeth," Percy mumbled. Then his eyes widened. "Annabeth."

Annabeth winced as she tried to move and Percy was up, wrapped his arms around her. "Sh. Don't move. Stay in bed." From somewhere, the phone rang. The house phone. "Stay here. I'll be back." Percy turned on the lights, blinding her momentarily and then walked out. After a moment, the phone stopped ringing when Percy answered. Muffled voices. Heated discussion. The phone call ended with Percy saying, "Okay."

"Who was that?" Annabeth asked when he came back in with a new ice pack.

"Your family." Annabeth was stunned into silence. "What did they say?" She whispered.

"They asked where you were, though I don't know how they got our house number." Percy lifted her shirt up a bit, taking out to melted, wet ice pack and pressed the new one against her skin.

"Why was the talking getting louder?"

Percy's eyes were full of worry. "I had to tell them about Ethan."

"You did what!? Percy. They're gonna think your lying and I'm gonna-"

"Annabeth, listen." He pulled her shirt down and looked straight into her Grey eyes. "They are not mad. They are worried for you. They asked me personally to watch over you, after I told them what you meant to me."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What I mean to you?"

Percy grinned. "Annabeth, you're beautiful. Don't let it get ruined by Ethan, who I'll deal with. On top of that, you're smart. You're perfect without even trying and while everyone else is trying to be perfect, you don't have to try. You already are."

Annabeth, once again, was stunned into silence. Those green eyes. Those words overpowered any pain Ethan had done.

"Percy," she whispered, and Percy quickly and lightly pressed his lips on hers and then looked down, blushing a bit. For the first time in forever, Annabeth smiled. A genuine smile.

"We can continue the project." Percy smiled. "I, Percy Jackson, love water... I love spending time in the water. It relaxes me for some reason. My birthday is in August 18th. I am currently sitting in front of the most beautiful girl ever-" Annabeth laughed. "- and I would love to make her happy and I don't ever want to hurt her. So will this girl help me be happy by allowing me to?"

That was it. The last lines. Annabeth buried her face at the crook of Percy's neck, and Percy rubbed her back. She looked up and kissed him, not too deeply but not too lightly. She felt Percy smile, and she laid her head on his chest.

"Seaweed Brain."

"A what?" Percy replied quizzically.

"A Seaweed Brain that loves water."

"Fine then. I am actually swim captain." He chuckled. "A Wise Girl who unusually loves books and studying."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

"Seaweed Brain."

"Wise Girl."

They ended up both laughing. "I love you," they then blurted out at the same time, staring at each other in amazement.

Percy staring at Annabeth was like a blind man seeing light for the first time, a deaf man hearing a melody for the first time, a disabled man being able to walk for the first time. It was as if his happiness started when Annabeth started loving him. It was as if he had no life before Annabeth showed up.

And Annabeth clearly saw it. She saw it all. She knew that Percy wouldn't treat her the way Ethan did.

"Wise Girl? I know this is bad timing but.."

"But..?"

"Come to prom with me next Saturday?" He asked softly, and Annabeth was surprised to hear bashfulness in his tone of voice.

"Of course Seaweed Brain.. If I manage to get rid of Ethan."

"You will. I will."

"What time is it?"

"Midnight."

Annabeth started to get up. "I have to go home-"

"Just stay for tonight. Mom isn't coming till tomorrow."

And she did.

"Annabeth?" You could already hear the shock in his voice, the anger and shock showed on Ethan's face even though he tried to keep on a poker face.

Percy had one arm around Annabeth's shoulder, who looked uncomfortable and nervous. "Y... yes?" She stammered.

"You're cheating on me with Jackson." His eyes flared with hatred. "Lying, traitorous slut."

"Shut up," Percy snapped lazily. "Wanna explain how she got bruises on her back?"

Everyone in the hallways turned around slowly, staring at Ethan.

"She must have been clumsy and fell alot. Or family problems. Now hands off her." Ethan said smoothly. His face held confidence and arrogance.

"Then what's that tale about... oh, that you hit her everyday?"

Everyone around gasped quietly, gathering around. Percy saw some of Ethan's confidence crumble. Clearly Ethan did not expect anyone to know.

"And dragging a fruit knife across a lady's skin? What has your momma taught you?" Percy glared at him. "And yes. Her family knows now."

Ethan's hand flung forward. Percy expected it to hit his face. Instead, it slapped Annabeth's cheek, leaving a red mark.

"You little-" Ethan's words were cut off by someone clearing their throat behind Ethan. Every one gawked at him.

"M.. Mr. Blofis!" Ethan stammered. Percy smirked. Paul Blofis was the English Teacher at Goode- also Percy's stepdad.

"You may need to go see the principal to be taught how to treat ladies. Not certainly slap them!" sent him off with a note and gestured Annabeth and Percy to his room.

"What happened?" were the first 2 words to come out of Paul's lips. Percy bit his lower lip, looking at Annabeth for permission. She nodded.

"Annabeth has been abused by Ethan, her now ex, and bruises have appeared alot. I noticed them yesterday Paul. I don't think she can go on with this relationship of abusing anymore."

, kind man, listened silently. "Annabeth, how long did this go on?"

"Couple of months, ."

"Please, call me Paul. I'm Percy's stepfather."

"Oh, really?" Annabeth looked at Percy. Percy nodded. Paul smiled.

"It's over now, Annabeth. And I'm aware that Percy has feelings for you, he could watch out for you." Paul chuckled. "He won't stop talking about you, awake or asleep."

Annabeth laughed and Percy blushed. "Paul! That's embarrassing, " he mumbled. Annabeth smiled.

"Yes, I'm aware of his feelings too. Considering that I finally feel safe, I plan to stick around like glue as well."

Paul smiled, motioned Percy out and held Annabeth back in. "Please, I count on you to not crush Percy's heart. You are smart. You are his first girlfriend."

" , we aren't official-"

"Even still. And I insist my name Paul. I know you two will be official. Please don't break my boy's heart." Paul gestured that Annabeth would be excused now.

Break Percy? His heart? His first girlfriend?

Strangely, she felt like their small kiss last night was his first kiss as well.

"Woah, wise girl," Percy said when she bumped into him. "Calm." He smiled, and so did Annabeth as she leaned against a locker. Percy quickly kissed her and the bell rang. He smiled and Annabeth went inside 1st period first, then Percy.

"Thank you for joining the class, Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase." The teacher said gravely. Blushing, they hurried to their seats.

"I hope all is doing well with their projects, especially when you must write an essay about each other." The teacher continued on talking, while Percy was asking to go to her house this afternoon.

They did.

And that afternoon, they both ended their papers with,

"- and I love him."

**"- and I love her."**


	4. The Big Move

As Annabeth got home, she immediately got a call from Piper, a close friend at Goode. "Hey Pipes," Annabeth answered on the second ring.  
"Did you really dump Ethan?!"  
Annabeth sighed. Word spread fast at Goode. "Pipes.. let me tell you a long and tragic story. But do not be too horrified."  
"Try me."  
"Ethan. You know how he was such a sweetheart at first.. then when we started dating.." Annabeth went on with all the parts. She had nothing to hide now.  
Of course, Piper was horrified. By the end of the tragic yet true story, Piper's voice was shaking.  
"He... He dragged a knife on your arm?! ANNABETH CHASE! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?"  
"PIPES. CALM. It's all over now. And you must promise to not tell anyone." Annabeth realized there was fear in her own voice as she spoke. She had a bad feeling about something, though she couldn't explain what it was. "Please Piper."  
"B-but... Annabeth-"  
"Piper. I'm begging you. Can't you see? I'm begging you."  
"... Alright. Only for you Annie."  
"Don't call me Annie, it's Annabeth."  
"Why do you have such a grudge against Annie?"  
"L...Long Story. I have to do homework. Bye Pipes." Before Piper could answer, Annabeth hung up. She gave out a big sigh and turned around to walk into the kitchen, when she heard a big knock on the door. She gulped. "Who... who is it?"

No answer.

Annabeth took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting Ethan. Instead, it was Percy.  
"Oh thank Goodness," she blurted out, and hugged Percy close, leaving shock on Percy's face. He smiled. "Miss me so soon? "  
"No. I thought it was Ethan. It scared me." Annabeth blushed a bit and smiled. Percy bent his head and kissed her softly.  
"Ethan? He's gone now, you can rest your hopes of seeing him," he muttered, his lips not leaving hers. She smiled. Percy broke the kiss and closed the door behind him. He took both her hands. "Annabeth. I told my mom what was going on. My mom, Sally Jackson." Annabeth was stunned into silence. "Percy!-"  
"Annabeth. Listen to me. My mom's a reasonable person. Besides, Paul would have told her anyways. My mom thinks your family isn't treating you well, and that you need to be out of here because Ethan... he'll most likely try to find you here. My mom explained to your dad, minus the part about Ethan. You're staying with us until Ethan is stable."  
"With you guys?"  
"Yeah... it's me, my mom, my dad, and my sister. My sister... welll, looks the same as me, her name is Lena."  
"Is she okay with me?"  
"She wants to meet you badly. And don't worry... she isn't the girly type." Percy smirked. "She spared her room for you and she's living In the guest room now." When Annabeth looked nervous, Percy quickly added, "and she's comfortable in the guest room."  
Annabeth shifted uncomfortably. "Are you sure, Percy? You don't have to do this for me." Percy smirked and his eyes turned from command to soft. He pulled her close to him and smiled. "Of course I do. I said I would protect you."  
Annabeth smiled. That was one thing she had been doing lately; smiling more often. But then again, the same thing happened with Ethan, and look how he turned out….  
"When do I stay with you guys?" Even with Percy, she still had an irrational fear of Ethan. She always imagined that Ethan would come back, come back for her, and take her away again….  
"Uh, about that…. Wise Girl. Right now." He sounded unsure, as if he had just asked her to take a blade for him. Annabeth held back a smile, and pulled at Percy's hand to her room, which she had rarely used for the past months, thanks to Ethan.  
"How old is Lena, and how is her personality?" Annabeth asked, dragging out a grey duffel bag from her closet and strewing clothes from her closet. Percy seated on her desk chair and watched her pack. "Well. She's my twin, so obviously she's 7 years old." Annabeth rolled her eyes and smiled. "Her full name's Elena, but shortened to Lena. Honestly, I can only see her as Lena, not Elena. She's not girly, but she's not boyish… thought she is incredibly smart because she is just like her brother!" Annabeth chuckled and shook her head, folding clothes and stuffing them in the huge bag. "She isn't a hater to reading, but she only reads series novels. Lena, you have to understand; she's the type to squash anyone like a bug if they mess with her." So far, Annabeth was liking the sound of Lena.  
"I do have to say one thing though, Annabeth."  
Annabeth looked up from her packing at Percy. Percy sighed and smirked. "She can't get a real boyfriend, because she won't get over the fact that boy characters from books are fake and she wants to marry them. She claims she has '20 husbands' right now! She's crazy." Annabeth laughed. That sounded like younger Annabeth, the way she used to get excited for a book. Now, having 678 books, total; it wasn't a surprise to see that she was given more books.  
"Seaweed Brain, she sounds wonderful." And she meant it when she said that. Lena did sound like a wonderful person. But she saw Percy shake his head.  
"Wonderful? Oh, Wise Girl, she is evil!" Annabeth chuckled at the remark. "She is an evil little girl!"  
Annabeth was done with her packing, now she just had to get her books.  
"Now, now Percy-"

A knock on the door.  
What? No, Annabeth's parents would have never come home so early…  
Percy peeked out her window and paled. "Ethan," he whispered.

Horror filled Annabeth's happiness, and fear replaced her comfort. Happy Annabeth had walked out of the house and was replaced by a Scared Annabeth. Annabeth paled, and she grabbed her bag.  
"Percy-"  
"No, follow me. We can go out the back door, out the gate, and sneak into my car."  
Annabeth was about to protest when Percy pulled Annabeth with him fast. He unlocked the back door and ran outside, holding Annabeth's bag in one hand and Annabeth's hand in the other, pulling her out. Annabeth followed him as he opened the gate quietly and carefully, and pulled Annabeth into his car while he stuffed the bag into his trunk.  
"Perseus Jackson!" came Ethan's voice. Shit. He found them. Percy ran into the driver's seat and locked the doors just in time to see Ethan trying to open the car doors, and Annabeth paled, watching Ethan. Percy stomped on the pedal and drove away, leaving Ethan behind.

The two were panting, not because they were tired. They were panting because of the nervous feeling they felt, running away from Ethan. Neither of them would admit it, but they were nervous of getting caught by Ethan.

"Percy," Annabeth said finally, breaking the silence. She reached for his hand, while the other hand controlled the steering wheel. She linked their fingers together.  
"I-I'm fine, Annabeth. Are you?"  
Annabeth surprised Percy by grinning. "I never felt better."  
But then a new nervous feeling dawned on Annabeth- what would she say to Percy's family? of course, she knew , but Lena? ?  
Hold on. Wouldn't Percy be Percy Blofis, and Sally be Sally Blofis?  
Oh yeah, she remembered Percy telling her that Paul was his stepfather. Woops.

"Percy? Does your family cause any trouble for you?" she asked cautiously. Percy lit up a grin and gave Annabeth's hand a small squeeze.  
"Annabeth, oh, my family? Sure, it wasn't the same since my dad moved away and divorced Sally, but we were a loving family. When Paul came in, the family was now perfect. We were a complete family.." The car slowed to a stop, landing the familiar driveway. "We're here."  
Annabeth climbed out of the car, while Percy ran to the trunk to get her bag.  
"Percy, I can carry that-"  
"Not a chance, Wise Girl." he grinned and led her inside, where there was noises from the kitchen and the sweet smell of….  
"Mmm, cookies," Annabeth inhaled deeply and grinned. The noises from the kitchen stopped, and out of the kitchen rushed out a woman, with curly brown hair and loving hazel eyes.  
"Hey Mom," Percy smiled, and kissed her cheek. smiled, hugging Percy- then hugged Annabeth, as if she was someone she knew for a long time.  
"Oh, Annabeth dear! I'm glad you could stay!" she grinned, the same grin as Percy had, and had a motherly look on her face.  
Annabeth couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, ."  
"Please, call me Sally; everyone does."  
A shout came from upstairs. "Moooom! Are the cookies ready?!" A girl about a few inches shorter than Percy appeared at the railing, the same amazing green eyes and long black hair. This must be Lena… wow. She was pretty.  
Lena looked at Annabeth and ran down the stairs, tackling her with a hug. "Hi Annabeth!"  
Annabeth, surprised but joyed, hugged her back and laughed. "Hi."  
"I'm Lena."  
"I know."  
Lena smiled and let go, and ruffled Percy's hair, where as he tried to block her and laughed. "Mom, are the cookies ready?" she asked again, like an excited puppy that saw its master after a long day.  
"Almost. Percy, help me in the kitchen while Lena takes Annabeth to her room." Percy nodded, kissed Annabeth's forehead, and followed his mother into the kitchen, while Lena took Annabeth's bag and started up the stairs. Annabeth followed after her into a room..  
A big room. It had cream walls and the bed was maybe queen sized, with a white desk pushed up against the wall next to the bed. There were 5 big bookshelves aligned against the opposite wall.  
"Mom ordered those bookshelves today, finding out that you have alot of books. We'll go pick up the books tomorrow from your house." Lena smiled and put Annabeth's stuff down. "There's a walk in closet, so just unpack and come downstairs into the kitchen. We have blue cookies," she smiled with a glint in her eye. And then she left.

Don't be too horrified, the blue cookies were good. Like… amazing. Annabeth didn't expect much until she bit into one of the cookies.  
"Holy- Percy!"  
"No need to call me holy, Annabeth," he chuckled. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"It's AMAZING cookies!"  
Sally and Lena laughed, seeing Annabeth's reaction.  
"See? I told you!" Lena said, taking her fourth cookie. With all the blue cookies, Annabeth wondered how the twins stayed in shape. "Mom makes the BEST cookies ever!"  
Annabeth laughed, then looked around. Percy was right- a wonderful family, he had.

"C'mon, Wise Girl," Percy said, tugging Annabeth upstairs. Lena was helping Sally with the dishes. Annabeth followed after him into Lena's… or, for the meanwhile, her room. Percy closed the door and looked around the room.  
"Decorated it nicely…" then he pulled her arm in one swift movement, pulling her into a hug.  
"Is everything alright, Wise Girl? Is it okay for you here?" he asked, and Annabeth was about to laugh when she heard the sincere concern in his voice. Annabeth smiled.  
"I've never been better, Seaweed Brain. Honestly." Annabeth pulled back and looked at him. This boy, who she thought she hated for months. This boy, who was making things less stressful.  
"Why are you smiling like that, Annie?" Annabeth bit her lower lip, at the last name. Annie.  
"Percy, please don't call me Annie."  
"Why?"  
"Long story.."  
"I want to hear it right now. We have time."  
Annabeth pulled away from Percy, and sat on the bed, and Percy flopped down beside her.  
"Are you sure you want to hear?"  
"Yes, Annabeth. Tell me."  
Annabeth took a deep breath. "So a long time ago…" she started.


End file.
